Jules
by arni06
Summary: Tras dejar Horizont, todos empiezan a enfrentarse al mundo real. El amor, como jóvenes que son, y los estudios, son sus mayores preocupaciones. Rated M. Contendio y situaciones adultas.


**DISCLAIMER: Ni Hig****her Ground, ni sus personajes etc etc me pertenecen. No escribo con ánimo lucrativo, sino porque la serie fue demasiado corta y podía haber dado más de si. **

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Este es un relato de amor y drama. Centrado en Juliette, mi personaje femenino favorito. (el masculino son Roger y Jeff). Vi esta serie hace muchos años, pero algunas veces la vuelvo a visualizar porque me encantó. **

**CAPÍTULO PRIMERO**

Jules no podía quitarse la imagen de la cabeza. Él y ella, juntos, abrazados sobre la cama. No podía dar crédito a lo que había visto, su amiga y su novio la habían engañado y en su propia casa.

Hacía un año que ambas chicas compartían apartamento, mientras que su novio vivía en otro piso con dos antiguos compañeros de instituto.

Todavía no se explicaba como había podido pasarle aquello tan desagradable. Ni siquiera tuvieron la decencia de ir a otro sitio. Simplemente lo hicieron cuando les apeteció y donde quisieron, sin importarles que ella pudiera sorprenderles.

Ahora, más calmada, recordaba toda la escena, sentada en un pequeño café en el centro de la ciudad.

FLASBACK

Jules abrió la puerta, delicadamente, como todo lo que hacía. Caminó por el pasillo del apartamento hacia su habitación, tenía ganas de cambiarse de ropa y ponerse algo más cómodo. Hoy habían suspendido la clase de psicoterapia de grupo y había decidido ir al gimnasio, pero en el último momento se lo pensó y decidió regresar a su casa.

Entonces escuchó unos gemidos que provenían de la habitación contigua a la suya. Se acercó despacio, sospechando que su amiga tenía un invitado, y no pudo evitar esbozar una pícara sonrisa.

Pero la sonrisa cayó de sus labios cuando vio que el hombre con quien su amiga compartía cama era su novio.

- Auggie….. – dijo Jules con voz suave.

No la oyeron, Shelby y él estaban demasiado entusiasmados con caricias y besos, Volvió a repetir su nombre, esta vez más alto y claro.

- !Auggie!

Auggie se giró, quedándose completamente rígido, con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos. Era incapaz de articular palabra.

Shelby cerró los ojos y sólo pudo decir:

- Mierda!

Jules estaba petrificada, por unos instantes pensó que tenía una alucinación, pero tras los primeros segundos, reaccionó y salió corriendo de aquella casa.

Auggie no la siguió, únicamente enterró su cara entre los rubios cabellos de Shelby y suspiró.

FIN DEL FLASBACK.

_Como ha podido hacerme eso, _pensaba Jules con las manos puestas en una taza de té. No había probado ni un sorbo. Lo había pedido para poder sentarse y aclarar sus ideas.

El tiempo que estuvo en Mount Horizont la ayudó, por fin podía afrontar los problemas sin coger una cuchilla y cortarse. Pero aquello era demasiado y por unos instantes se fijó en el cuchillo que reposaba en la mesa de al lado, con el que una señora había cortado a pedacitos una sabrosa tarta de chocolate y nueces.

Esta vez no lo haría, aunque la tentación estaba allí, esta vez seria fuerte y enfrentaría los hechos, si Auggie no la quería pues no tenía más remedio que asumirlo. Pero Shelby, ella era su amiga, o al menos eso creía, sobretodo tras la ruptura con Scott. Fue entonces cuando Jules la confortó, viendo como Scott se encariñaba de una chica rica, guapa y muy delgada, diez años mayor que él. Shelby lloró mucho, se sentía rota por dentro y Jules se dedicó a recomponerla. Se acordaba como Shelby había comenzado sus estudios de economía por seguir a Scott, pero en realidad no le gustaba y eso se reflejaba en los exámenes. Jules le propuso rehacer su vida, cambiar de estudios, venirse a vivir con ella en el apartamento que tenía cerca de la facultad y empezar de nuevo. La idea gustó a Shelby. Solía decirle a Jules la suerte que tenía, a pesar de que su madre desaprobó su noviazgo con Auggie desde el principio, su padre, comandante de aviación civil, le regaló un pequeño apartamento en el que vivir, con la condición de que no fuera a vivir con Auggie, no porque a él le disgustara, sino por no tener que oír a la madre de Jules quejarse y armar escándalos.

Shelby le decía que era una chica afortunada, casi una princesa de verdad, con un novio que la amaba y que luchaba cada día por superarse a si mismo. Auggie estudiaba arte en la misma universidad que ella, y compartía piso con Ezra y un muchacho llamado Tom. Cada día, después de las clases, iba a trabajar a un almacén de mercaderías, y tras el trabajo, iba a ver a Jules con una rosa en la mano.

A pesar de tener una relación consolidada, Jules y Auggie no se habían acostado. Ella no se sentía preparada, no porque no le amara, puesto que para Jules, Auggie era su luz, sino por sus creencias, quizás un poco anticuadas para algunos.

Auggie pasó años recibiendo besos y caricias, pero controlando todo lo que podía sus hormonas. Más de una vez, en el sofá del apartamento de Jules, había tenido que pedirle que se apartara un poco y le permitiera ir al baño. Jules se sentía tentada pero luchaba contra sus deseos, esperando que la primera vez seria la noche más romántica de su vida. Solía imaginar velas, pétalos de rosa y un camisón de seda, con tirantes finos que Auggie podría deslizar suavemente, pero no pasaba de ser una quimera para ambos.

Por lo visto, Shelby había decidido aliviar los impulsos de Auggie. Jules todavía no imaginaba como había llegado a ocurrir, no sabía si ya llevaban tiempo engañándola o si había sido un arrebato de una noche. De todos modos ya poco importaba, la habían traicionado y Jules decidió que nunca jamás les perdonaría, aunque por otro lado, no podía evitar un sentimiento de culpabilidad, al pensar que si ella hubiera satisfecho los deseos de Auggie quizás nunca se hubiera acostado con Shelby.

Continuará……


End file.
